Second Heir
by Kousagi Moon
Summary: This story is mainly an excuse for me to try to write some light smut, because, ya'know, I'm an adult and such things. It involves the Queen and King attempting to conceive their second child. Please leave a review. UPDATE: Now expanded into a full series.
1. Chapter 1

It's not that he never thought of having more children – he did, but at the same time, he was content with just his darling Chibi-Usa. Or so he told himself.

It was she who brought up the topic, hesitantly at first, as if she was afraid of what his reaction might be.

She wanted another child, she told him, she wanted another baby to hold and raise into a fine young woman or man just as their Chibi-Usa was becoming now at the age of eleven (and a half, as the young Princess would remind). When she spoke, it was at that moment he realized how much he truly wanted another child as well. More than he had realized, more than he had acknowledged.

Chibi-Usa was growing up before his eyes and he still felt young – he was young (in no world was 39 considered old...well, not counting the thousand or so years he spent frozen...)– so why shouldn't he have the pleasure of raising a child once more? He was older, wiser, and a better person than he had been when his daughter was born...wouldn't this time be easier by default?

Within a heartbeat he was on her – and soon enough in her.

The King of Earth thrust harder into her, feeling her lithe body shudder against him.

"I want to give you another child, _Usako_." In his frenzied lust he spoke to her the name he kept between the two of them, usually in an act of some sort of intimacy, but not necessarily their love making. To the world she was Neo-Queen Serenity, to him she would always be _his_ Usako.

He panted, never once stopping his onslaught on her body, he was taking her to the edge and beyond and he was right there with her.

"I want to see you full and round with my seed," he told her truthfully. The images of her fertile young body being filled to the brim with life was rapidly causing him to lose control. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last...

Before he could say anymore she silenced him with a lustful kiss as she fell of the cliff of passion into oblivion, with her walls clenching around his throbbing member he followed her.

After it all they lay there, in the afterglow of their love making, letting his seed and their new future take root within her womb.

Soon enough, the world would have another heir.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I decided to expand this into a sorta-series. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. Also, I'd love if when you review you leave a comment stating if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. I already have it picked out for future chapters, but I would love to know what everyone personally wants. This chapter is rated K, no sexy times, but that doesn't mean future chapters won't have them. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It hadn't been a surprise when they found out she was pregnant. They had been trying – a lot after all, and it seemed their efforts were well received when, two months after they began their mission to conceive another child, Serenity found herself pregnant.

King Endymion had wanted to keep the pregnancy a private matter for a little longer, but of course Serenity couldn't stand the thought of keeping her loyal guardians and dearest friends in the dark for too long. She had told Rei first, who had told Minako, who had told Makoto, who told Ami, who didn't tell anyone, yet somehow the news still got around to the ever busy Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and a very surprised Setsuna (who later was noted for saying she did not see this written in the future, but was happy nonetheless). Before long the word spread outside of the Crystal Palace and everyone knew of the upcoming newest royal.

Everyone except the Princess, Chibi-Usa, of course.

Now, at three months gestation, Serenity was getting ready to go to the royal physician for a check-up when she heard her daughter's voice. "Mom," she came to the Queen, all soft pink curls and frilly lace of her white royal gown. Serenity's heart had jumped into her throat. What a gorgeous little lady her daughter was becoming. She wondered would her next child be as elegant and beautiful as Chibi-Usa was becoming. True, the Princess still had a bit of brattiness lingering inside her small being, but she was slowly becoming an admirable young woman with a pure heart and dreams. She would be a fine queen one day, but for right now she was just her little Princess.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Serenity motioned for her daughter to take a seat next to her on her bed. The Princess did so quietly, her head lowered, she was deep in thought.

There was silence between the two for a moment, neither speaking. Really the two hadn't chatted much as Chibi-Usa had only recently came back from her trip where she had been training. Now that she was back though things were slowly becoming normal yet again.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" she finally asked, her wine red eyes boring into Serenity, though not unkindly.

Serenity thought for a moment. Unsure if she was ready to tell her daughter as she was quite unsure how the not-so little girl would react to the news of her becoming a big sister. She had, after all, for many years been the one and only royal baby. Wouldn't she feel intimated by the new arrival, she would if she were anything like her mother.

_Well, I can't keep it from her for much longer,_ she thought. "Yes, Chibi-Usa, there is."

"I thought so," the Princess nodded slowly. "I've been hearing some things..." a small smile was pulling at the corner of her lips as she looked up at her mother expectantly. "Well," she urged. "Go ahead."

Spurred on by her daughter's good mood, "Yes, well," Serenity fought to grasp her words, she wasn't sure how to announce this to her only daughter. Taking her daughter's small hand in her own, "Small Lady," she saw her daughter give her a displeased look at the mention of her old nickname. "Excuse me, old habit," Serenity laughed, "Chibi-Usa, then," she corrected herself, "I'm, well, you see…your father and I are, well, having another baby."

"Oh mama I - Wait –YOU'RE WHAT?!" the pink haired girl immediately jumped off the bed and onto her feet, her eyes wide with surprise. "You are having a baby?!" she squealed, obviously disbelieving her own ears.

It was Serenity's turn to be surprised now. "Yes, of course, I thought you had heard things about – "

"I heard I was getting a puppy!" Chibi-Usa whined, she placed her head in her hands with a groan, "Not that you and dad were having another kid! _No no no no **no**_!" the girl chanted.

"A puppy?" the Queen repeated, still confused.

"And here I thought you were just getting fat!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed loudly.

"Fat?!" Serenity repeated, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oh no!" Chibi-Usa continued, unfazed by her mother's intense glare. "This is just great!" she said with exasperation, hands now wringing through her pink locks. "As if my life wasn't hard enough! First being a Princess and then a Sailor Senshi of love and justice..."

"Chibi-Usa…"

"Now I'll have a little brother or sister to deal with on top of all that!"

"Small Lady…"

"Something that poops and vomits and cries all the time! I won't get any sleep I bet! My life is over!"

"Princess Lady Serenity…"

The mention of her formal royal name finally caught the pink haired girl's attention.

"What?" Chibi-Usa asked, her eyes shining with the tiniest bit of anger. It was obvious she blamed this all on her mother.

"Sit down," the Queen patted the spot on the bed her daughter had occupied earlier. Slowly the Princess settled down and took a seat. "I think you'll like it," Serenity told her daughter. "I think you'll like being a big sister, you'll – "

"No, no I won't," she replied, her arms crossed on her chest, her lips poked out as she pouted. She was acting like a spoiled little Princess again, not the beautiful young lady she had become…

_She's acting like me when I was her age,_ Serenity noted silently. Oh how much her daughter reminded her of _her_ when she was younger.

"You won't know until you give it a shot." Neo-Queen Serenity continued, trying to erase the unhappy look from her daughter's delicate features.

"Well," Chibi-Usa finally turned to her, suddenly hopeful, "If I don't like it, which I know I won't, can we put the kid up for adoption?"

"Chibi-Usa!" the golden haired Queen squeaked incredulously.

"Just kidding, geez, mom," Chibi-Usa sighed. She _was_ kidding…well, somewhat.

"Did you like being a big sister to Uncle Shingo when you were my age?" she then asked, and she saw Serenity's gaze falter for a moment. The girl smirked in triumphant. "Well, did you?" she prodded, already knowing the answer. "Was it a _magical_, _happy_ time in your life having an annoying little brother that pestered you nonstop?"

Her daughter had her there. Patting her child on the back, "Well, Uncle Shingo was and still is a demon, so I don't think that's a fair comparison. But, this baby will be sweet and kind and special, just like you,"

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes at her mother's sweetness. She didn't say it, but Serenity knew that sometimes Chibi-Usa missed her constant bickering with Usagi and wished her mother was more like her former self...it would make things a lot easier.

"Moooom..." the girl bemoaned. "I really, really, _really_ don't want a little brother!"

"Well, let's hope you get yourself a little sister and not a pesky little brother like Shingo," was all the Queen could say to the Princess. "Let's hope."

"Hmph." The Princess responded before rising from her spot on the bed and walking briskly over to the large room's door. "Where is papa?" she asked.

"In his study, I believe, why?"

"He and I need to have a very serious and long discussion about this. I blame him just as much as I do you, you know. But I'll forgive you both if you buy me lots of ice cream and keep the kid outta my room at all times," and with that Chibi-Usa left her mother's room.

Serenity shook her head, "You are so much like Tsukino Usagi its not even funny...and I'm not fat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

King Endymion enjoyed his life very much. Yes, at times it was stressful and he yearned for the days when he was only an overworked student and not an overworked monarch, but he still loved his life, his Kingdom, his friends, but most of all he loved his small, but growing, family.

Still, there were certain things King Endymion didn't like. For instance, he _didn't_ like having his daughter, a mere girl of eleven (and a half she'd correct testily), tell him in more or less words, to keep it in his pants from now on.

"Chibi-Usa," he was more than a little mortified. "What do you know about se– "

"I'm not a little girl anymore, papa," she sounded exasperated, as if she was the one talking to a child. "Just next time you and mom get the urge to _'cuddle'_, please try not to make me any more siblings; I rather liked being an only child."

"Your daughter," Endymion told his wife that night as they turned in for bed, "Is getting more and more…_spirited_ by the day."

"Oh?" Serenity turned over in bed so she was facing her husband. He was stretched out on his side of the bed, a book in hand. He liked to read, but rarely got the chance to read for pleasure anymore. "I suppose she gave you the talk she was telling me about, then?" He nodded awkwardly. Through the corner of his eyes she could see her smirk, not unlike the smirk that graced their daughter's face so often. "And what did she say?" Amusement laced her voice.

"Well, at first she wanted us to become celibate," he heard Serenity laugh, "but then she resigned herself to telling me, quite fiercely, that she didn't want any more siblings and to make sure _it_ didn't happen again..."

Edging closer to her husband until she was pressed again his side, "She's a handful," she admitted and Endymion smiled fondly.

"She's like you."

"Oh I was never _that_ bad!" Serenity tried to seem serious, but a smile shone in her eyes. "She gets her stubbornness from you!" He quickly shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips, his eyes still trained on his book. "Well, regardless of where she gets what makes her so perfectly _her_ from, do you think you are ready for_ this_?"

"Ready? Ready for what? Endymion repeated, placing his book down on the side of the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist of his wife and tugged her until she was laying on top of him. She sat up so she was straddling his hips. Lovingly he stroked her golden locks as she leaned into his touch.

Grabbing the hand that was making its way through her hair she said, "Ready for another baby? Ready to do all this again?"

Placing a hand gently on her stomach feeling the growing bump there, "Are you ready?" he questioned.

The Queen nodded, slowly, her blonde hair bouncing around them. "I am. I really am, but are you?"

Endymion smiled kindly. Placing his hand behind her neck he lowered his Queen down until their lips met briefly in a chaste kiss. "More than ready," he spoke the words against her lips. "In fact," he continued as he stared to place kisses down the column of her neck, causing her to moan. The sweetness of their lips initially touching quickly evolving into lustful touches. "I'd have no problem giving you many, _many_ more children… if you want."

He noticed she didn't bother to stifle a giggle as her hands roamed their way across his bare chest. "Why your _majesty_," she playfully mocked, "I don't believe we have the time to raise a small brood with our schedule."

"We'll never know until we try…"the King whispered huskily into her ear and he felt her shivered.

"But, there is the matter of our daughter…" Serenity continued as he flipped them over so that it was him on top straddling her hips, his hands eliciting fire across her skin as he pushed up her short, almost sheer nightgown to pass her thighs. "She isn't exactly fond of the idea of one little brother or sister, let alone more."

"She'll learn to love her many brothers and sisters, all eleven of them," Endymion told her with a smile as he bent down and captured her lips in an intense kiss, effectively smothering Serenity's laughter.

"I'm not sure about that," she told him when they finally parted. Endymion only half heard her as he was too busy ridding her and himself of their few layers of clothing.

"You want just one more?" he managed to catch a bit what she was saying and questioned. His hands never stopping their slow descent down her bare body.

"Don't you?" Serenity asked, biting her lip, he noted, which was something she did when she was nervous. She wanted to say something and he wanted to know what it was, but with lust driving at his nerves he knew whatever it was would have to wait.

"I want as many as you want, love, we are not too old," he told her, his voice ragged, even to his own ears, before he dipped his head between her legs and was reward with a small gasp.

"Endymion…" she moaned in pleasure, forgoing their royal names as her small hands locked themselves into his head of hair as he lapped at her sweetness _so_ deliciously.

Soon all words and thoughts died as they both became enraptured in pure passion.

After all was said and done, and both their bodies stated with release, they lay side by side in bed, his hand ghosting over her arm in comfort. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep she stirred in his arms. Sitting up a bit she looked down at him with gentle, but uneasy eyes. The light from the moonlight shone through the window and illuminated her soft golden hair.

She looked so irresistible, he thought, his body begging him to touch her once more before he slept, and so he did, his hand cupping her cheek. She sighed dreamily and pushed into the warmth of his hand. "Endy," she whispered to him so lightly that his ears had to strain to hear her. "I need to tell you something."

With heavy eyes he pulled her down and against his chest. Yawning slightly, "What is it?" he asked as he ran his hand through her silky hair, hoping to lull her into the sleepiness he was feeling.

When she didn't respond immediately Endymion was sure she had drifted off to sleep, comforted and soothed by his touch. Just when he was finally going to give into sweet unconsciousness she spoke, her voice a little shaky, "I went to see my physician earlier today, and, well, Endy - I'm having _twins_."

And suddenly King Endymion wasn't so sleepy anymore.

* * *

So, yeah, here is chapter three. I wasn't planning on twins to begin with, but when I found out that women who are Serenity's age (mid-to-late thirties, not counting the thousand of years she spent frozen,) have a higher chance of conceiving twins I thought I would incorporate that into my story. Maybe in the next chapter the sex of the twins will be revealed? Please review!


End file.
